


sorrow

by asexuelf



Series: Emotions Challenge [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Elf/Elf Relationship(s), Fenris (Dragon Age) Has Issues, Happy Fenris (Dragon Age), Merrill (Dragon Age) Has Issues, Neopronouns, Other, Rare Pairings, Sweet Merrill (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Deliberations of that ever-present raincloud.





	sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> merrill's pronouns in this are vae/vaer/vaerself because they seemed dalish sounding to me 😅 i'm a simple man
> 
> enjoy!

Despite his protestations, Fenris really was the melancholy sort. He was funny, polite, chivalrous, and even occasionally optimistic, but that didn't erase the seemingly ever-present raincloud that followed him.

Merrill knew vaer man well by now, enough to know that vae could do very little about it. Not to say vae never tried; Merrill often went out of vaer way to pick up some little trinket, some special meal or salve or book to brighten Fenris' day, but even as he smiled at vaer, he never seemed to truly be… _ happy_.

Which was unfair of Merrill to think so, really. Fenris found his happiness where he could - in an extra helping of apple pie, in just one more chapter of his latest history book, in Merrill's arms… No matter what happened, he fought against it, refusing to let it defeat him. He had been dealt one of the worst hands Merrill had ever seen, and yet, somehow, he always won his coin back. He'd gotten good at the gambit of allowing himself contentment even when things were hard, but Merrill wanted more for him.

Vae only wished vae could give him more. But Merrill hadn't been dealt a good hand either.

So maybe, in the end, it was just Merrill projecting. They had a good life together; good friends, a good home, a good amount of money to live by. A wondrous amount of adventure. Sometimes too much, even. Yet, for some reason, the raincloud remained, passing overhead, casting dark shadows upon them. Even as vae had that second helping of apple pie, read that last chapter of vaer history books, held vaer ear against Fenris' warm chest to hear the steady beat of his heart, vae felt that something was… missing. And vae felt certain somehow that Fenris did too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 💓


End file.
